


Follow You

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: I do not own either Dead by Daylight or the song used in this fic! It is just a gift fic for a friend on mine on Discord.





	Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> I Will Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab for a Cutie is the song used here, jsyk.

“Jake, are you able to play any instruments?”

Jake was a little surprised at the question, raising a brow. He knew that it was just simple small talk from Claudette. He hardly ever really talked to anyone around the campfire if he could help it, settling instead to let his actions speak for him. The only person who he actively spoke to was Laurie, really, but that was most likely because the two of them were dating. He shrugged, doing a ‘so-so’ motion with his hand. He knew how to play the guitar, but that was just because he was forced into learning at least _one_ instrument growing up.

“Do you know any songs?”

Now Jake had to think on that. It had been years since he actually played, so obviously he would be rusty. Off hand, he knew one pretty well, both in chords and in lyrics. He nodded.

“You should sing it! Maybe for _Laurie_ ~?”

The male scoffed some, shaking his head. He didn’t have a guitar. Besides, he sang for nobody. He didn’t enjoy it growing up, but then again, it was likely due to the fact that he had been forced to do it. Maybe if he were to sing for someone… “Maybe,” he hummed quietly.

“Come on,” smiled Claudette. “I think she would like it.” She stood, dusting herself off. “Think on it at least. I’ll see you later.” With that, she left for a Trial.

Jake thought on it for a good long while before sighing softly to himself and standing. Claudette made a good point. Laurie would like it… Besides, he might be able to get her to smile if he did it well enough.

He went off on his own for a while, warming up his voice as he waited for Laurie to come back from her own Trial. She must have been doing well if she was gone this long… Once she returned, he steeled his nerves and went over to her, swallowing. “Hey, Laurie… I… uh…” When she looked at him expectantly, he took a deep breath before beginning to sing. “ _Love of mine, someday you will die. But I’ll be close behind and I’ll follow you into the dark_.”

“Jake?” Laurie whispered, blinking in surprise at him. She had never been serenaded to, so this was definitely a first for her. Jake had a nice voice, something that seemed to surprise her more.

“ _No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white. Just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark_ ,” Jake continued, his eyes closed as he tried to focus on his singing. He didn’t want to see her watching him. It would have forced him to have stage fright. “ _If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied, and illuminate the ‘no’s on their vacancy signs. If there’s no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I’ll follow you into the dark_ …”

Laurie was blushing deeply as the male sang to her. She could feel the eyes of the other Survivors around them on them, but… Well, she didn’t seem to care. This was so out of the way for her boyfriend. She was pretty sure that someone had suggested it to him, and she would have to figure out who so she could thank them in private. After all, it was nice, even if the attention it brought on was a little bit unwanted.

“ _In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule, I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black. And I held my tongue as she told me, ‘Son, fear is the heart of love,’ so I never went back,_ ” sang Jake, seeming to grow more and more comfortable the more he continued to sing. “ _If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied, and illuminate the ‘no’s on their vacancy signs. If there’s no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I’ll follow you into the dark. You and me, we’ve seen everything to see from Bangkok to Calgary and the soles of your shoes are all worn down. The time for sleep is now, but it’s nothing to cry about ‘cause we’ll hold each other soon in the blackest of rooms._ ” Just a little more, he told himself mentally. The feeling of stares on his person was starting to get to him, but he needed to power through to finish the song. “ _If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied, and illuminate the ‘no’s on their vacancy signs. If there’s no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I’ll follow you into the dark. Then I’ll follow you into the dark…_ ”

Slowly, as he had finally finished singing the song, Jake slowly opened his eyes, not meeting Laurie’s gaze out of sheer embarrassment.

Laurie smiled warmly, tears in her eyes. She stood and wrapped her arms around the male, smiling from ear to ear. “Thank you, Jake,” she whispered softly. “I loved it.”

Jake swallowed and chuckled weakly, hugging the woman in return. “I… I haven’t sung for anyone in years. My throat kind of hurts.”

The woman laughed before nuzzling into him. “Goofball…” she whispered, rubbing his back. Looking up, she saw Claudette coming back from a Trial. The botanist looked over, and, upon seeing the couple hugging, grinned and gave the woman a thumbs up in joy. Laurie knew then that was who had suggested the whole singing to her thing to Jake. She smiled warmly in return, making a mental note to thank the woman later.


End file.
